


It Will Rain

by Maru (maruvelous)



Category: Dance Central, Dance Central 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruvelous/pseuds/Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him, "buy me a ring." He obliged, never asking anything in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

Everyone had seen it coming. Christmas came and went almost a little _too_ quickly, really. It snowed lightly, people still bustled about, nothing was... Nothing was too different. It wasn't much to celebrate about, nor was it just a walk in the park like any day. 

And then.

"Angel."

"Mm..?"

"Did you have anything to do with the babydoll that was sent to me...?" She drapes it over her body and raises an eyebrow. Angel's reply is to drop everything he was holding and turn bright red, then he shakes his head and looks away. 

"Okay, are you sure? I would love to know who the sender was." She giggles, he looks back at her, uneasy. 

"It wasn't me, but..." He turns grim. "Yes, find out who sent it. I need to, uh... Send them something back. Like a reply gift." 

Her voice is fluttering. "That's kind of you- I was going to thank you big time if it were you." Her eyes are accusing, like it was his chance to confess. However, it genuinely wasn't him; he could only give a sheepish smile and rub the back of his neck. Suddenly, she continues. "Oh, it's a shame. Well, better luck next time."

She drops the item back in her bag and turns away- "Oh, wlel. Maybe if you try to top my previous gift, then who knows..." Then, there's laughter. 

He suddenly sputters out, "I.. I wouldn't have sent you the babydoll because, uh, I mean..." He takes a deep breath. "It's so suggestive! I just... I.. Um, er.." He continues on like this. She rolls her eyes and looks back at him. 

"True. But if it was you, I would've gotten you that designer visor you've always wanted." She doesn't look impressed. 

He'll never let her know that he only wanted that visor because she said he looked good in it. Regaining composure, he replies. "I.. Er.. Okay, what exactly do you want the most?" He's hoping for a romantic response but this is HER of course he's not going to get it!

"I want a lot." She's very frank. "I thought you would've known since you stalk--..." She stops, then continues on. "I mean, spend a lot of time with me." 

He shifts his weight a little. "I have a list, actually..." Then clears his throat. "But, I'd like to hear it straight from you. Makes it... Uh... More straightforward, yes?" He tries to look charming, only to have her expression twisted into one of (mock?) horror. 

"Oh my gosh, you actually did that?!" She squints at him, as if he were some kind of alien of some sort. Then, she gives a wry smile. "How about... That ring I've always talked about?"

His gaze shrinks. "Oh, the ring..! It's..." He remembers. "Oh, right. It's pretty... Pricey..." 

She taps her foot. "And here I thought you would do anything for me."

That acts as a trigger. Immedietely, he is putering around the area, checking his pockets and his bag and oh god money I need money I'm rushing _right off to get the money right now and--  
_

"I would do anything! I'm just... Stating a fact..?" Uneasy silence. "Don't worry my queen. I'll have it for you soon!" His grin is unsure, but promising. 

She begins to feel the slightest pang of guilt, but she shoves it aside. "Okay, but..." She bites her lower lip. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He stops short. "But.. That narrows down a lot of things."

She's agitated. "It's just that I love--" Suddenly, she stops. Continue on, press on. "I mean, I CARE about you, since you're my crew mate. It's care, not that.. Not that 'other' word."

\--

She gets word that he's on his helicopter, off to the nearest casino. They continue to talk over the phone, over social networking, they continue to talk. 

Suddenly, a response. 

_'Chica, are you.. alright?'_

She flushes. It's a good thing he can't see her. Quickly, she replies that, _'Yes, I'm fine! I just ummm, though about my mom when saying that :/'_

He calls after a moment. 

"So..." He starts off. "You're talking about your crew and you, uh... Think about your mom. I'm not one to judge, but..."

She waves him off the best she can. "Yes yes, I'm a multitasker. Let's just forget I said anything-- Anything about 'that' word, please!"

He chuckles. "I've forgotten everything! I'm just on a magical quest to get my girlfri--..."

Silence. 

"I mean, _crew mate._ Crew. Mate. Magical quest to get my crew mate a _ring._ "

"...Did you want to say girlfriend? Okay, things are getting awkward..."

"I said nothing! Nothing at all. Nope, nope.. Nope nope nope nope."

"Uh... I think this is the ideal time to just walk away."

"You, er... You go ahead? I'm trying to earn some cash right now so.. Feel... free...?"

Again, silence. 

"... You would be okay with that, right..?"

"Okay with what? I'm okay with anything, my queen." He laughs before letting the phone click shut. 

She thinks to herself that this is a perfect oppritunity to think about... _'things.'_  
  
\--

There is more smalltalk-- he's dropped off her gift. The day was a battle in itself, but the war was just beginning. There is a topic, but he changes it.

"Did you get my gift?" he says over the phone. She chuckles, then drops it. 

"No, I didn't." Her voice is bland. 

He sighs. "It's there. I left it on your vanity."

The line goes quiet for a little while, then she returns, squealing. "Oh my gosh, Angel!" He can feel his ear going slightly deaf, but it's all worth it to hear her happy. "You got the ring, you got the ring! Thank you, thank you so much!"

He smiles to himself, but then she says-

"Alright, we're officially BFFs now!!"

He drops the phone.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GOING TO WRITE THE WHOLE THING IN ONE BLOW BUT THEN I GOT TIRED AARRRRGHHH
> 
> Chapter 2 later, I guess.
> 
> Based off the Angel (@v_importantabs) and Aubrey (DuchessAubrey) twitter accounts that are great. It was a total roller coaster, oh wow.


End file.
